From nonexistance to belonging
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: The Planet is suffering. Vincent and Nanaki finds out that The former General Sephiroth is back on Earth. Is Sephiroth seeking to be forgiven? Was he really evil from the beginning? Later VincentxSephiroth! R&R folks! I need it! OOC I think... Oo
1. Chapter 1

**From non-existance to Belonging...**

Disclaimer: I really don't own FF7, or the characters in it. I'm just borrowing like everyone else here.

Vincent: That is correct.

Seph: She's only borrowing us.

K: Well excuse me! But I like you guys... heh heh...

Seph: If some of you guy's wondering, in this fic we're NOT family. We're, like, NOT realated.

Vince: He's not my son. He's Lucretcia's and Hojo's... or something...

K: That BITCH! I hate her! She left you for fucking Hojo fer fuck's sake!

Seph: O.O ;;

Vince: ... Don't you EVER call her THAT:Turns to Chaos:

K: I can call that bitch anything I want!

Chaos: GRRR! Kill, kill, kill! ROARRR!

K: EEEEP:Runs away:

_Two months after Meteor, the Planet started to scream again. There was a presence in the Lifestream, that should not have been there. It did not belong there. It wasn't born, it was created. Therefor it did not belong there, therefor it was sent back. Back to the living._

Sephiroth crawled. He wanted to get as far away as possible from that mountain. It was evil. He didn't really know how he managed to climb, both up and down, that mountain/cave to get out of there.

Dead grass crumbeled to dust under his hands, and the wind blew his white hair infront of his face. He didn't remember how he got here, or why he choughed up blood. Again a picture of a brownhaired girl, standing on her knees, praying, flashed in his mind. Slowly she burned up, and he was laughing. He puked, he remembered how it felt to pierce her with his masamune in her chest. Why did she pray? Did she pray for mercy?... Did she pray for him? His green eyes burned with tears and he stood on his knees, screaming out his confuson, pain, grief and sadness. His scream echoed in the dead landscape. It was getting colder, silent and sad snowflakes slowly fell on his shoulders. It was getting darker. Sephiroth fell to the ground unconsious. Slowly the snowflakes continued to fall.

Vincent heared Nanaki call for him. He stood up and walked over to the Protector of Cosmo Canyon. The red beast stood and looked out at the Lifestream with his one eye. Firetail slowly twiching.

"What is it, Nanaki?" Vincent asked. Nanaki shook his head.

"Remember that I told you about the Planet screaming, for two months?" Vincent nodded.

"Well, it stopped right now. I don't know why, but I saw Sephiroth in the Lifestream before, and now he's gone..." Nanaki looked concerned and scanned the Lifestream once more.

"He's not there..." He said. Vincent quickly checked over the information he'd just got.

"If he's not there... The Lifestream probably sent him back." Vincent said and walked outside towards his room. Nanaki ran after.

"Shouldn't we call Cloud or someone?"

Vincent shook his head. "Cloud and Tifa got married three days ago, they're on their honeymoon. Cid and Shera's probably busy, Barret have to take care of Marelene, Reeve's busy rebuilding Midgar and Yuffie's in Wutai. We're alone to do this."

Vincent and Nanaki packed their things, headed towards a small airship.

"Where do we find him, Vincent?"

Vincent smirked. "Right back at where he died."

Nanaki nodded and Vincent steered the ship Fortune towards Northen Cave Crater.

In a few hours Fortune had reaced it's goal, and Vincent jumped down on the ground. He looked around in the snowlined landscape, no other living beeing was to see. He could hear Nanaki slowly walking behind him as they walked up towards the cave/mountain.

Vincent stopped dead in his tracks, he had heard someting. He searched the landscape with his makoenchanted eyes. There he was, covered by a thin layer of snow. Vincent pointed, and Nanaki nodded. Slowly Vincent clicked off the safety on his Quicksilver **(One of Vincent's guns...) **They slowly stepped beside Sephiroth.

"Stand up Sephiroth." Nanaki said and growled at Sephiroth. When he didn't move, Vincent nudged him with his foot. In a blur Sephiroth got to his feet, unsheating his Masamune.

"Who are you? Get away, don't come near me!" Sephiroth sat down clumbsily on the ground, dropping his sword, hiding his face. Sephiroth re-opened his eyes when he heard a click of a gun, and a low growl. He looked at the two strangers infront of him.

He looked so much like a child. Vincent would have chuckeled if it weren't such a serious situation.

"I know you... You're there! Inside the burning! Get out of my head!" Sephiroth screamed and stood up again. Pain floaded through his skull, making him clutch his head, screaming.

"Get out of my head... Burning, why me? No, no, I don't want to!" He raged, falling to the ground, vision getting dark again.

" I killed them, HER, I didn't want to... Why me, why me... Jenova, what did you make me do! Burning... Please...kill me... Please..."

Sephiroth slowly stopped speaking, falling unconsious.

Vincent stood there like a statue together with Nanaki. Looking at the unconsious man in the snow. Neither saying a word in a few minutes.

"Erhrrrr..." Nanaki started. Vincent looked at him. "Erh. Maybe we should take him with us to Cosmo Canyon. He don't look too well..?"

Vincent pondered. " Yes. I think that's the best thing to do, in this situation." With that said, Vincent schooped up Sephiroth on his back, and walked back to Fortune with Nanaki.

**Back in Cosmo Canyon...**

Sephiroth opened his sore eyes, blinking as the stark lights reached his eyes. Where was he? He was in a soft bed, in a dark room. The only lightsorce was the lamp beside the bed, on the drawer. No sound could be heard, beside his own breating. No sign of his sword what so ever. He did not like the dark, The darkness always brought memories, mostly bad ones, bad ones that he wanted to forget. He closed his eyes, pushing down the bitter taste of bile in his mouth. Flames flickered behind his eyelids.

"_Holy. Please save our planet from Meteor. Please protect all living beeings on it. Holy, I beg you... Please, save us..." _

Sephiroth quickly opened his eyes and gasped for air. It was her, the praying girl in the flames. Meteor... He remembered that. He'd summoned it to kill everything and everyone.

"_I didn't want to do it... Jenova made me to... It hurts..." _Spehiroth grasped his chest and began choughing. He covered his mouth with his hand. He could taste the coppery taste of blood. When the raging choughs faded away he looked at his hand, it was covered in blood. He looked down on his chest, thought that he would see his black leathercoat, but realicing for the first time that he had different clothes. He had a green jumper and a black pair of jeans.

He could not stay here any longer. He had to go and get his revenge on Jenova. Shakely he got out of bed and set his foot on the cold floor. In the end of the room he could, with the help of mako, see a door in the darkness. He stumbled towards it, a hand on his chest, the other to his mouth, as he began choughing again. Just when he tried to reach the doorknob the door swung open. Sephiroth staggered back in surprise, looking at the dark figure infront of him.

He remembered the man from before. Sephiroth coughed again and spat blood on the floor. All the time the man just watched, with glowing blood red eyes.

"Why do you have to haunt me... Isn't it enough that everything else does..." Sephiroth muttered.

"Well... You deserve it." The man slowly spoke then took out his gun and pointed it at him.

"Sit down in the bed, slowly. I won't hestitate to shoot if you don't do as I say. Do you understand?"

The saftey of the gun was unclicked. Sephiroth nodded and backed back to the bed and sat down. The man clicked on the light and the whole room was filled with a bright light. Sephiroth folded his eyes. The man dragged out a chair and sat on it infront of the blinking Sephiroth.

"You answer my quiestions correctly and no lies. Understand?"

Sephiroth looked confused at the man. The man had black clothes and a long bloodred cape, covering his bottomhalf of the face. He also had a red bandanna, covering more of his face. The mans shoes was of metall and his left arm had a big golden claw. The whole apperance of the man was quite fightening. The man, Vincent, looked at Sephiroth in return. It was quite odd to see the "Pshycopath madman" in normal clothes.

"Understand?" The Vincent asked again. Sephiroth nodded. He was not going to show the man that he was afraid. Not afraid, he was General Sephiroth. THE General. He was going to show the man what that name meaned.

"Bring it on..." Sephiroth answered, face emotionless, and voice as icedaggers.

Vincent smirked. He'd heard the ice in the voice. Two could play that game, and he were going to win. He fixed the man's green eyes with his bloodred. There weren't many who could hold that red gaze for a long time, but Sephiroth stubbornly looked back. Vincent smirked again, the backbone of that man.

Vincent laid his arm on the armrest of the chair, gun still in his hand, and slowly risted with his metal fingertalons in the wood.

"So... Let's start with: What is your name?" Vincent began.

"My name is Sephiroth. Hojo for surename, but I never liked it very much." Even though the word's could have been nice, the hole sentance was dripping with a numbing coldness.

"Understand why you don't like it very much. Ok. What do you remember?" Vincent asked, sentance dripping with more ice then Sephiroths.

"Not so much." He answered, surprised that the man had surpased his coldness.

"But I remember your name, and that beast's from before. Plus the rest of Avalanche... And that fat president and some Co. Workers. The rest is only fragments, Valentine." Sephiroth toned the man's name the most, Vincent in return didn't even twich, not showing a single emotion. Sephiroth snorted, this man was taking all of the fun away from the game!

----- Meanwhile -----

Nanaki looked at the screen, looking at the conversation between the two men.

Vincent had put up some videocameras before. The whole conversation was quickly getting icyer and icyer. It almost felt like it dropped to minus in the room he was in. Sephiroth wasn't looking hostile, so it wasn't so bad. He shivered. How could Vincent stand to be in there?

"I'd hide after two secounds..." He quietly said too himself and did just that. Quickly the beast dowe under the workingdesk, shaking with fear.

----- End -----

"Can you hear Jenova?" Vincent asked, hiding a smirk at how Sephiroth seemed to pout.

"No, but I know she's alive. That's why you have to release me. I demand my revenge." He answered, making both hands to fists.

"She is not alive. We killed her." Vincent answered quirking an eyebrow.

Sephiroth snorted. "How can you kill something that cannot die? Heck, you haven't even manage to kill me yet."

Vincent pondered, ignoring the coldness in Sephiroths voice, lost in his own world.

Sephiroth felt his chest spasm, he tried to fight it back. Hands trembling as he clutched his chest. He felt blood in his mouth. He began choughing, snapping Vincent back to reality. Sephiroth covered his mouth with his hands. Blood pooling down to his wrist and fingers as he gasped for air. Vincent looked at the man, alittle bit concerned. Just alittle bit, after all it was the man who had tried to kill the whole planet!

After a while the coughings stopped and Sephiroth spat the remaining blood in his mouth on the floor.

"Shall we continue?" He coldly said and dried away the blood from his moth with his arm.

Vincent just looked at the man.

"What?" Sephiroth asked, Vincent shook his head then looked at the man again.

"Tell me exactly what you remember. Bit by bit."

Sephiroth's face remained unfaced, but on the inside his feeling began roaring. He said nothing. It hurt to much thinking about it.

"How old are you Valentine?" He asked instead, desiding to stear away from the subject.

"That depends on how you look at it." Vincent remained unfaced, voice dripping with ice.

"Okay. Let's stop there. You take away all the fun of the game. You're a very stubborn man Valentine. A nice change from that sweet name of yours..."

Vincent raised an eyebrow questionly.

"Now how did we get to this subject?"

"You're eyes is like blood." He looked at his bloodstained hands. "Bloodred like the heart. Valentine, were you born that way? Or are you only holding up your image with beeing like the devil? I wonder..."

_Well, well. If not beeing cold did it. Then mocking should. _Sephiroth smirked.

Yet again Vincent remained unfaced.

"And that claw. Real or fake? Hmmm... and hiding... Makes me want to solve the mystery you are Valentine."

Vincent leaned back comfortly in his chair.

"I never thought I'd see the day a man said that to me... Well there's a first time for everything I guess... Apart from that, I already figured YOU out. Beeing a monster sometimes has it's bright times." Vincent's eyes sparkeled with amusement, but the face was still as stone. Sephiroth let his eyes travel up and down over the man.

"And I bet you love your guns. Oh, so manly, but unfortunately I have a thing for swords. Long swords." Sephiroths smirk never leaved his face.

"I bet you do... maybe compensating?" Vincent had to remember the camera filming it all.

"Oh... Just when we're at the good part. Fiesty, I love your kind."

"Now back to the question: What do you remember?"

"Sorry Honey. Can't tonight. I'm bleeding." Sephiroth raised his bloodstained hands in defense.

Vincent couldn't hold it back. A rumbeling laughter sounded in the room. Sephiroth blinked twice. The man had a rather nice laugh.

Vincent put the safety back on the gun and rose from the cair and walked towards the door, still chuckling.

"Men these days..." Sephiroth muttered faking hurt.

Vincent shook his head and walked out of the room, locking after himself.

The intorigation haden't gone well, but still he hadn't laughed like that for ages. He shook his head again and walked back to Nanaki.

"Ugh... and the flirting. I'll never hear the end of it." He grumbled quietly. " He better not tell anyone..."

Vincent came to the end of the corridor and flung up the door. With an irritated look on his usually stonic face, he walked inside the room. No sight of the beast could be seen so Vincent stood still and listened carefully.

There, under the desk.

Silently and gracefull as always, Vincent walked there, bent down, and looked down at the beast.

"What are you doing?"

Nanaki yelped and looked up. An appologetic grin was shown as he crawled out from his hidingplace .

"Sorry... couldn't take all the ice... heat... or what ever you should call it. After the part he remembered I couldn't take it longer. I'm so sorry Vincent." Again an appologetic grin on his face.

Vincent twiched. " And what it I was overmannered? "Pshyco" over there could have escaped and try destroy the world. Again. And you wouldn't even notice."

"Sorry." The beast said yet again.

Vincent nodded. "It's okay. Nothing happened anyway. Didn't find out much either..."

"Okay. Thanks Vincent."

Vincent nodded again.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to defrost. See you tomorrow Vincent." The cat smiled, showed that he was jokeing.

"Yeah, you do that."

Nanaki shook his head and walked out of Vincents house. What guts Vincent must have! To stand beeing in the room with Sephiroth AND having an CONVERSATION dripping with ice... and then not showing a slightest but of it after...

Nanaki chuckled. There must be about one in existance, and that person was Vincent.


	2. Chapter 2

**From non-existance to Belonging...**

Disclaimer: I really don't own FF7, or the characters in it. I'm just borrowing like everyone else here.

_Two months after Meteor, the Planet started to scream again. There was a presence in the Lifestream, that should not have been there. It did not belong there. It wasn't born, it was created. Therefor it did not belong there, therefor it was sent back. Back to the living._

Vincent sunk down in the chair and looked at the screen. Sephiroth still sat in the bed and Vincent studied the man's face. He'd must been in deep thought because a loud thump on the wall outside caused him to jump slightly. He looked behind him, and listened. He heard a few children laugh and play with a ball. Vincent turned around and looked at the screen again, Sephiroth was coughing. Vincent furrowed his brows and looked at his wristwatch. The brightred numbers showed 19:00. Maybe he should get some dinner? The mere thought of food made his stomach rumbel. The red light from the watch taunted him in the dimlit room. Slowly he rose and left the room.

Still in deep though, his feet walked by themself, easily finding the way to the only foodstore in Cosmo Canyon. He walked through the shelves, piling all the nessesary food in his arms. At the payingdesk the old wutaian woman smiled at him.

"Noodels, pie, icecream, meat, potatoes, rice, butter, bread, vegetables and lots of choclat... Same as always Vincent-kun?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes Miranda-obaasan, I swear I could pick out all this in my sleep now." He handed her the money and started walking to the house again.

"Have a nice day Vincent-kun!" She called after him. He waved and shut the door behind him.

All the groceriess was laid on the table and Vincent opened one of the chocolatebars.

He sighned. "I'm such a chocolate freak."

The old storeowner was probably the only one in the world who could blackmail him on that one. But probably the nice lady wouldn't do such a thing. After all, in Wutai, people would never do something without a reason...

He shook his head. Two things she could blackmail him on. That one with the candy, and the other one about he beeing from Wutai...

When the candy was gone his stomach rumbled again, not satified with just choclate.

Vincent took out a pot and starting making noodels for two. It was kinda strange, he mused. He had "The madman that tried to kill us all" in his spareroom and was now cooking dinner for him. The irony of it all...

Spehiroth had almost was abruptly woken from his slumber as Vincent unlocked the door. Sephiroth sat up in the bed. Swiftly Vincent locked the door again and balanced the plate with food. With his clawed hand. Then the man walked towards the bed and placed the plate on the small table with grace.

"Oh how romatically... Noodles..." Sephiroth said. Vincent snorted and gave him a fork.

"Oh Hun'... Sorry. Should I go get some candles and champagne?"

Sephiroth chuckled and started inhaling the food. In a few minutes the food was gone and the two men stared at each other.

"This is fairly interesting, but I wanted to ask you some questions again."

Sephiroth answered with another question. "Where's the big cat? Nanaki?"

"He's defrosting." Vincent said with an straight face. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow.

"Ooookay. Something tells me, I don't want to know... "

"Why are you avoiding my questions about what you remember?" Vincent's tone was soft.

Sephiroth blinked. Noone had ever speaked like that to him.

_Not even Zack... Not like this..._

"Some things are better off forgotten..."

Vincent quirked and eyebrow in question, wanting the man to continue. Suddenly the man seemed so vunurable... or at least as vunurable a madman could look like.

"... It hurts... thinking about it. About all the things she made me do... It makes my heart break from just seeing theese flashes of memories... It makes me wonder if I don't deserve to die... But not even the Lifestream wants to know of me. Isn't the Lifestream supposed to forgive all? I think there is no penance for the crimes I have comitted... Maybe it's my sin for not beeing able to fight her... Not beeing able to loose her control over me. I didn't want to destroy everything! She even made me kill my best friend ... It is my sin for beeing weak, isn't it?..."

Sephiroth suddenly came to an halt. Was he just spilling his heart to a stranger?

He cursed his moment of weakness and stood up, starting to pance around in the room.

Vincent, who had been silent all the time, rose and walked to stand in Sephiroth's way.

Sephiroth backed away in chock. Vincent looked with eyes full of understanding into Sephiroth's. Vincent walked towards Sephiroth, noses almost touching. They stood there in silence. Then Vincent hestiantly laid his claw on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"So, you're saying that it was Jenova who took control over you?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened. Vincent, seeing this, laid his arms around the man. Sephiroth stiffened in chock, thinking the man would choke him or something.

_He's... hugging me? _

Sephiroth slowly melted into the hug, and hesitainly hugged Vincent back.

"Some terrors you should not walk through alone. Some times even sin can be forgiven."

With those words said, Vincent released the man and walked out through the door, locking it behind him.

Sephiroth's brows furrowed in thoughts. It had sounded like the man knew what he was talking about. The sin...

Flashes of a memory swept swiftly across his mind. Vincent Valentine, Hojo's files. Experiment... Lucresia Cresent... Monster... SIN...

_Makes me want to solve the mystery you are Valentine..._

"And a mystery you are, Valentine... Vincent."

He slowly touched his arms, where Vincent's had circled his. He couldn't help but feeling all warm over.

_What are theese feelings...?_


	3. Chapter 3

**From non-existence to belonging**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I really don't own FF7, or the characters in it. I'm just borrowing like everyone else here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent stood silently in the dark, brows furrowed.

"Sin..."

_So alike, him and I... The burden of sin... Even though it isn't ours to bear..._

Yes. He knew that he wasn't the one that...

But he still was responsible! His face set in a grim grimace, he changed his clothes.

(Black big t-shirt, black loose pants.)

He frowned. He was, right?

_I will carry this burden..._

He slowly laid down on his own bed, deep in thought.

He chuckled. _"Sometimes even sin can be forgiven..."_ And he was supposed to say anything!

"The irony of it all..." He covered his eyes with his right arm and signed.

"Damn... I need some more chocolate..."

Swiftly he got up and walked out of his room. He walked through the narrow corridor and went to the kitchen. Even though it was dark outside, and no lights were on, Vincent could easily see with his mako- enhanced eyes. He went to the small living room and sat down in his comfy chair.

"One of these days you will get fat, Mr Valentine..."

He chuckled at the image of the fat version of himself that popped up in his mind.

"Like that'll ever happen."

He absently opened one of the two chocolate bars he'd taken from the kitchen, listening to any unfamiliar sounds. Closing his eyes in the process, he sat in the silence.

No sound of breaking doors, lock picking or breaking of walls...

He opened his eyes and opened the other chocolate bar.

"They should make bigger chocolate bars..." He muttered to himself, and thought about the silverhaird man.

"It seems kind of unrealistic actually..."

_His eyes didn't lie though... Can it really be that it was all Jenova...?_

"A few hours before he was a sworn, dead, enemy..."

_Yeah... He was pretty dead..._

"And now he's in my house..."

_With only me as a guard..._

"... Damn Jenova for destroying so many lives..."

He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, careful to not cut himself in the face with the sharp talons on his left hand. He growled in annoyance.

"And damn Hojo for helping her!" He rose from the chair and started pacing around in circles.

_Oh GOD, how I hate that man... and that alien. _

His usually emotionless face showed a grimace of pure disgust.

"Yuck..."

He paused.

_Yuck?_

He shook his head.

"I've been around Yuffie for too long..."

He signed and walked back to the kitchen.

"They should really get bigger candy bars..." He grabbed a few bars and went back to his room. He paused at the entrance to his room, and looked at the door on the opposite site.

_And in there he is... Sephiroth..._

He shook his head and walked into his room, closing the door silently behind him. He opened the candy and lay down, yet again, on his bed.

After eating the chocolate bar he felt sleep claim him.

_One would probably think that 30 years of sleeping should be enough to stay awake for 100 years... But really, it doesn't..._

He smiled and sleepily laid the rest of the chocolate on his bed table and took of his claw-arm, his bandana, and tied his hair in a loose ponytail.

As he laid down, sleep finally took over.

Sephiroth opened his eyes, awakened from his sleep by his own screaming. With a sore throat he laid sweaty in his bed. Trying to calm his hammering heart he breathed calmly.

He furrowed his brows in thought. What had he been dreaming about?

"I can't remember…"

He bolted up from his bed as a black blur swept into the room, red eyes gleaming.

He blinked in confusion at the man that had stormed in.

It took a while to get his mouth to open.

"Doing everything to sleep with me I see. You pervert."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for making this chapter so short... More will come soon, I promise. :)

R&R, folks. I need you to push the little purple button in the left corner of the screen. push it. Puuuuush iiiiit... PUSH IT. I command you. I NEED REVIEWS!

/ K


	4. Chapter 4

**From non-existence to belonging**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Nope Square Enix owns all rights to FFVII. I don't.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He spluttered.

_Sleep with him?!_

"W-what?! I… I had no such intentions in my mind!"

Vincent fought the urge to blush in embarrassment. He glared at the man who still sat in his bed, a smirk lit on his features.

_Damn that Sephiroth._

"I bet you had. What else can make a man like you, come rushing in to my room like that?"

He gritted his teeth as he heard the taunting in the other man's voice.

"You screamed." Vincent snapped the words out, beginning to turn around.

"Oh… really? Did you think I cried out… in orgasm? Hmm?"

I

Sephiroth smirked as he saw the other man flinch. He looked at the black haired man, who slowly turned around, face in a sneer.

"You're sick."

Sephiroth thought for a moment.

_Sick huh? Interesting._

He snickered as he though about the perfect retort.

"Oh yes, I'm sick, and so bad. I've been very bad… Come punish me…"

He held himself from bursting out laughing as the man's face paled in apparent chock.

_Opps… I've just might have fried his brain…_

"… It's too early for this…"

He watched, a slight smirk on his face, as the black-haired man shook his head and started walking out.

"Well, just come rushing in, if you change your mind."

He joked, and internally clapped his hands in victory, when he saw the other man flinch then quickly step out of the room.

_I wasn't completely joking though. I don't really want to go to sleep right now…_

He strained his ears and heard Vincent close his door, but the significant click, of the door being locked, couldn't be heard.

… _Did he just forget to lock my door?_

His eyes widened.

I

Vincent gritted his teeth, trying to fight down the blush on his face.

_No such luck though…_

"Well… I could go with the word "awkward"…. But I think the world "embarrassing" fits better."

He sighed.

_Maybe I should contact the others… In a while…_

He looked at his bed, a small smile on his face.

"I should contact the others, but not today. My first priority is sleep."

With that said, he lay down in bed and pulled the blanket over himself.

As he laid his head on his pillow all thoughts of the previous embarrassment, was gone from his mind.

He closed his eyes, and let sleep claim him.

I

Sephiroth sat in his bed, face set in a mask of concentration.

_So… Little me, inside my head… What do you think? Jenova, or stay?_

He waited for an answer he knew he wouldn't get.

"Why is this so hard?!"

He cursed under his breath, and lay down on his bed again.

As he stared up at the ceiling, he cursed his conflicted feelings inside of him.

_I really, REALLY, want to get Jenova back, for using me like that… _

He sighed deeply.

_And yet… Mr Valentine intrigues me… _

Yet again, he cursed.

_Why is this so hard to decide!?_

He raised himself form his bed, and quietly walked towards his door.

Slowly laying his hand of the doorknob, he opened the door.

His eyes widened as he saw that the door in front of him, was opened.

_T-this is Vincent's room…_

He recalled the words that the other man had said to him earlier.

"_Some terrors you should not walk through alone. Some times, even sin can be forgiven."_

"Yeah… That would be nice…"

He looked inside the dark room, seeing Vincent lying in bed.

"Besides… I really liked that hug. Now that I think about it…"

He felt the hot emotions from before, act up in his chest.

_Well… the man's clearly beautiful… And intriguing… And smart. Of course he makes me feel like that… I guess._

He tip-toed into the room, and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

His eyes trailed the sleeping man's face.

_I'm not going to deny it anymore…_

"Damn you for making me feel like this…" He whispered softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Weeeell…. Well, well…… umm…. Yah…. I guess I'm back :D**

**This chapter is short, and I apologise for it. **

**(And maybe not as HQ as the other chapters.) I might rewrite it soon, if I can find the time.**

**Even this story took long to update. Forgive me. I can't find much time to write these days. But I'll try! **

**So please bear with me. : )**

**I have the story-line clear in my head, but I still need more advice. **

**Sooo, my dear readers… What should really happen?**

**And please tell me what you think? It would make me really happy. :D**

**// K**


End file.
